disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Specific Polearms
Iron Spear Caster Level: 5th Price: 7,000 hl Creation: Craft magical arms and armor, Price +1 bonus This +1 Iron Spear looks like an ordinary magic iron spear, however it possesses latent magical powers when wielded by someone with weapon focus and weapon specialization (spear). When it is held by a creature with weapon focus and weapon specialization in spears, it is treated as a +2 adamantine spear. In addition, creatures that wield this spear add the 1st level spear technique "Flash Spear" to their list of techniques. This technique can be performed so long as the creature can perform 1st level spear techniques. ' WORM SPEAR' Caster Level: '''10th '''Price: '''8,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +1 enchantment A spear said to have been carved from the carapace of a legendary giant worm creature. The Worm Spear is a +1 Longspear. The Worm Spear constantly secretes poison. Poison (Ex) Sting—injury; save Fortitude DC 25; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d4 Strength damage; cure 3 consecutive saves. The save DC is Constitution-based. In addition, those who wield the spear also gain the ability to make grapple checks with the spear with a +4 circumstance bonus. Finally you gain a 20 foot burrow speed while wielding the spear. ' ' ' GRAND TEPES' Caster Level: '''20th '''Price: '''350,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +10 enchantment, the corpse of a max level Vampire Tyrant, Vampiric Touch, Wierd. Legendary weapon wielded by Vlad Tepes, the king of the Vampires. It is an evil, legendary blood drinking blade said to love blood as much as it hates the Turks. Grand Tepes is a +3 Cold Iron Wounding Halberd The wounding effect of this weapon has a DC of 45 to stop the bleeding. In addition the bleed damage dealt by it is 4d6 and it bypasses all damage reduction. Multiple strikes by this weapon do not stack the bleed damage, but increase the bleed damage by +2d6. If you have dealt bleed damage to a creature in the previous round, and you strike the creature again, you heal an amount of hit points equal to the bleed damage dealt on this round. The spear grants the wielder the Blood Pool feat as if they were a vampire. If you already possess the blood pool feat you gain the following effect. Blood Pool: ''You double your level to determine your blood pool maximum. Finally, you can choose to use your blood pool in tandem with the weapon. You can expend points from your blood pool to use the following. ''Vampiric Touch: ''Spend one point to use the spell Vampiric Touch using your level as your caster level. ''Ultra Vampiric Touch: ''Spend 3 points to use the spell Vampiric Touch using your level as your caster level. This also deals the spear's damage, and the Vampiric touch effect is added on to the bleed damage dealt every round. ''Symphony of the Night: ''You add all of the Vampire techniques to the list of techniques you can perform. You can perform each one by spending a number of points from your blood pool equal to twice the technique's level. If you already possess these techniques you cut the cost in half. ''Era of Blood: ''As a full round action, you can expend all of your blood pool. You gain a single attack with this spear on 1 creature for every point you spend, You cannot target a creature multiple times with this effect. This can target creatures within 200 feet. This deals +2d6 bleed damage, and creatures struck must make a reflex saving throw DC: 42 or be staggered for 1 round. You heal as per usual if you have struck any of the creatures with the weapon previously. ' ' ' NAILGUN SPEAR''' Caster Level: '''10th '''Price: '''1,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, 500 hl A strange weapon crafted from advanced technology. The Nailgun spear is a unique way to dispatch of your foes. The Nailgun Spear is a Masterwork Glaive. The Nailgun can be used to perform Polearm/Spear techniques as well as Crossbow/Firearm Techniques. The Nailgun spear is also usable as a two handed firearm with a range of 30 feet that deals 2d8 damage. This weapon can be used as a double weapon and must be enchanted as such. ' DRILL EMPEROR' Caster Level: '''10th '''Price: '''24,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment The Drill Emperor is the emperor of drills a master of penetration and perfect piercing power. The Drill Emperor is a +2 Adamantine Outsider Bane Drill. The Drill Emperor has the reach quality, and grants it's wielder a Burrow speed of 30 feet. In addition, when dealing damage to objects, the damage bypasses all hardness. The Bane effects are doubled when used against constructs, Earth Elementals, or creatures otherwise made of earthen substances. ' MOONSHADOW SPEAR' Caster Level: '''10th '''Price: '''120,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +6 enchantment A Spear of darkness that allows you to become one with Nature. The Moonshadow spear is a +1 Boar Spear, however in the darkness of night the spear becomes a +3 Throwing Returning Cold Iron Boar Spear. When wielding this weapon at night, you can as a standard action transform into a giant owl as per the Beast Shape IV spell. In addition to the usual bonuses you gain from beast shape, you also gain the Supernatural abilities of the Giant Owl as well. You also gain the Monster Subtype while in this form and your spear is treated as a monster weapon. Finally, regardless of the time of day, when effected by an Owl's Wisdom spell, the bonus granted is a Circumstance bonus instead of an enchantment spell. ' SUNSET LANCE' Caster Level: '''13th '''Price: '''98,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +5 enchantment A Lance held in great regards by hopeless romantics. The Sunset Lance is a +2 Flaming Throwing Returning Lance. 3 Times per day, the Sunset Lance can be thrown, and upon landing create the effects of a fireball spell (10d6 DC: 34). This is immediately followed by a Deeper Darkness spell as if cast by an 18th level caster. It is said that this simulates a miniature sunset. These abilities return at Sunset each day. ORACLE SPEAR ' Caster Level: '''10th '''Price: '''15,000 hl '''Construction:' Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment A spear said to be able to see 10 minutes into the future, however it takes 10 minutes to do so. The Oracle Spear is a +2 Horse Chopper. While in the hands of an oracle, the Spear is a +2 Adamantine Horse Chopper. The Oracle can wear up to 3 Ring of Revelations on the spear and be treated as if they had the rings equipped while the spear is held. In addition their Oracle level and saving throws for all Oracle class abilities and Oracle spells increase by +4. This bonus increases by +2 if you have no rings on the Oracle spear. Viral Infection Combat Injection ''' '''Aura Moderate Necromancy; CL 12th; Slot none; Price See text; Weight —'Craft' DC 28; CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost +1 weapon, a sample of the disease in question, 1/2 of the price of the injection. This works exactly like the Syringe weapon, however it instead possesses viral injections that can sicken an opponent. The diseases onset happen immediately in the same round it was distributed. Each one is it's own syringe and has a price. The Syringe 50 uses before it needs to be replenished as if it were a wand and is treated as a +1 weapon that deals 1d4 damage. Creatures struck by multiple hits from the weapon do not take additional effects from the disease but the DC increases by a cumulative +2. If the disease requires a save every day, every successful injection is treated as a new day. If it is one save every week then every 3 injections requires a new save. Some diseases have additional effects so it's recommended you read it's full description here. Disseases labled with * are on the Disgaea D20 page Magic Parasite Injector Price 6,500 hl; CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost 6th level, +1 weapon, 4,500 hl This item works as a +1 syringe weapon, however it possesses none of the healing capabilities of a syringe weapon. You can load a cartridge into the syringe that harbors within it, several magical parasite eggs held in a freeze dried stasis, and inject them into an opponent. Doing so causes 1d3-1 magic parasites (Minimum 1) to hatch inside the creature within the next hour. Magic parasites consume magic and prevent spellcasters from accessing their magic abilities and other creatures from using their techniques.